The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method and apparatus for forming an amorphous silicon film, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for depositing an amorphous silicon film by using an atmospheric gas.
Amorphous silicon has been used to fill contact holes or lines in semiconductor integrated circuit apparatuses. Recently, as such a semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus is miniaturized, criteria for filling a contact hole or line are more and more tightened.
When the fine contact hole or line is filled with the amorphous silicon, the amorphous silicon may have a poor step coverage in the contact hole or cause a large void in the contact hole or line. When the large void is generated in the contact hole or line, the large void may be one of factors, for example, by which resistance increases. In addition, the large void may be a factor by which surface roughness is deteriorated in precision.